


Just The Beginning

by Writingwife83



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Romance, because I wish we’d have gotten this, night at Veld, talking in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Steve and Diana talk in bed during their night at Veld





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing for this ship. I couldn’t stop thinking about these two recently though, so I really wanted to get something written. I have some possible ideas for AU scenarios after what happened in the movie, but not sure it’ll actually shake out and become anything. Anyway, I did enjoy writing this. :))

“Is he ever gonna stop singing?”

Diana tilted her head over at the soft rumble of Steve’s voice. She smiled against his shoulder, hearing Charlie’s song downstairs, along with the piano.

“I think it’s nice,” she whispered, lazily tracing her fingers over his chest. “I love music. I wish you could hear what the musicians used to play back on Themyscira...so beautiful.”

Steve turned to face her, propping his head on his palm. “You miss it? Themyscira, I mean.”

Diana looked away for a moment, gazing at the dying flames in the small fireplace across from the bed. She did miss it, in a way. It truly was a paradise, and this world was quite the opposite. People dying needlessly, others suffering with no hope of relief, and still more who seemed to stand by and watch, acting as if there was nothing to be done. And yet...

She turned back to him, grazing his jawline with her fingers and feeling the slight bristle of emerging facial hair.

“Not right now,” she answered.

Steve caught her hand, turning his face enough to kiss her palm before meeting her gaze again.

“Is it really true you can’t ever go back?” he asked. “I mean, why not? I’m sure you could get back in if you wanted to.”

Diana shook her head. “It’s not my place anymore. I made my choice. I chose to stand with mankind...to protect them. This is my home now.”

Steve glanced down at their joined hands on the bed, fiddling gently with her fingers as he spoke again.

“So...what’ll you do after this? Where will you go?”

Diana shrugged. “There will be peace, so perhaps...” She gave him a sweet smile. “Perhaps I will try some of the things you said. Like breakfast and reading the newspaper.”

Steve grinned, laughing softly as he tilted his head in thought. “Y’know I think...yeah, I think I can actually picture that. You’d get up and throw on some sort of simple robe which, by the way, still manages to make you look like a goddess walking on earth among us mortals. Then maybe you’d made some coffee.”

Diana had propped her chin on her hand, listening intently. “And ice cream?”

He laughed even more, lighting up his whole face. “Cream and sugar in your coffee, maybe make it as close to ice cream for breakfast as possible. You ever had pancakes? Oh, you’ll definitely have to have those. Fluffy and warm with some butter and maple syrup. And then you’ll curl up on a, uh, maybe a nice porch swing? You’ll sip your coffee and eat your breakfast, and then you’ll read your newspaper.”

He reached over, gently smoothing a hand down her bare arm. “I hope you get to have all that.”

“We both will,” she replied with a smile.

Steve gave her a quick smile in return, but then turned to lay on his back again, staring up at the ceiling. “I hope so,” he finally agreed very quietly.

Diana reached over, touching the watch on his wrist. “When does it tell you it’s time to sleep?”

Steve turned to smile at her playfully. “Well, I don’t always listen to it. Some things...they’re just more important. I mean, this- us- we might not get a lot more chances to just be...like this. Alone like this. I wouldn’t want to waste any of that time, you know?”

She instinctively nestled closer to him. “We’ll have plenty of time after tomorrow. After I kill Ares, everything will-“

“Hey, let’s not talk about that, ok?” Steve cut in gently, shifting to wrap his arms around her, bringing them nose to nose against the pillow. “I don’t really want to think about tomorrow right now.”

Diana felt a pleasant lightheadedness wash over her as his lips hovered so near to hers. The next day held adventure and purpose that drove her harder than anything she’d ever felt before. But she had to admit that lying here, chest to chest with this man, she too didn’t want to think about tomorrow. She wanted more of this; an eternity of this. Strange how something so simple as lying with another person could suddenly become the most important thing in the world. It was the sort of thing she’d never expected to discover on this journey into the world of mankind.

“Is there anything you want to talk about instead?” she questioned softly, realizing as she asked that she hoped the answer was no.

Steve’s eyes slowly swept her face as his fingers threaded into some of her now wild tresses. And then he shook his head.

“Maybe no more talking for now,” he murmured, his gaze locking onto hers in that same almost intimate way as when he’d come into the room with her an hour before.

He closed the final distance, kissing her slow and deep and making her further forget that there was anything outside this room; any battle to fight or evil to defeat. There was only him and his arms around her and the warmth of his body and his mouth against hers. It was so new and thrilling and she felt sure she’d never get enough.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in tighter and sighing against his lips as he clung to her with increasing desperation, as if he were afraid she’d slip away. She could sense that fear and assured him she wasn’t going anywhere. She swore to him that this time tomorrow she’d be back in his arms, just like this. She told him that once peace came to mankind they’d share the same lovely mornings together that he’d described, and that this was only the beginning.

She made many silent promises to Steve Trevor that night. All of which she truly believed she could keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear thoughts! ;D


End file.
